Elizabeth's Rotom
Elizabeth's Rotom is the signature Pokémon of Pokémon Storybook, and the first Pokémon that Elizabeth obtained on her journey as a Trainer. History Elizabeth first met Rotom while walking through Hau'oli City, to get to Professor Kukui's lab to get her first Pokémon. She heard its cries from behind some buildings and rushed over, discovering it was a Pokémon who was lying on the ground, severely injured and sick when she picked it up and took it to a Pokémon center. Initially it was afraid to tell what happened, out of fear of bringing shame to its former Trainers, but soon revealed that it belonged to an extremely abusive family. Rotom revealed that they touched it inappropriately, beat it constantly, blamed it for everything, rarely gave it food, and forced it to play with their two (toddler) daughters, and eventually threw it out. Elizabeth then took it in and decided to keep it. She caught it, making her first Pokémon. Rotom developed a crippling fear of coming out of its Pokédex as a result of the abuse it suffered and this fear worsened after it was touched inappropriately without permission in the middle of the night by a "Poképhile." The trauma it suffered caused it to supress its memory of the incident, but it eventually managed to remember it. However, its fear hasn't gone away. It is a walking Pokémon and hates being in its Poké ball, because it wants to be with Elizabeth and not, as Rotom puts it, imprisoned in a sphere the size of a baseball. It accidentally went into other appliances in Rotom Mix Up! where it went into variety of appliances such as Wash Rotom and Mow Rotom, by the end of the episode, it sticked to the Rotom Dex, since the other appliances it possessed felt uncomfortable. In You Get A Rotom, Everyone Gets A Rotom!, Rotom produced three eggs that hatched into Rotom who were caught by Valona, Gordon and Ichiga. Personality and characteristics As a result of its past, Rotom is a very shy Pokémon, becoming nervous in the presence of people other than Elizabeth and is reluctant to come out of its Pokédex in front of others except for its Trainer or Nurse Joy. It will only show its body to somebody it trusts. It is also afraid of being left alone, because it is afraid its former Trainers are going to come and take it back. Rotom also has a tendency to wander off from the group and get into trouble, as shown when it wandered from the Pokémon school to explore a forest when it started raining. It cries a lot, getting easily upset and crying whenever it's upset, unhappy, frightened, startled, disappointed, and so on. Since Elizabeth took it in, it has an extremely strong bond with her that has gotten closer over time, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It is always seen in her arms, and sleeps next to her. It loves to cuddle with its Trainer, and doesn't feel comfortable when she isn't holding it; ironically, it isn't comfortable being touched by anybody other than her. Rotom also does what appears to be REM every few hours, when it's still conscious but looks like it's sleeping and is completely oblivious to what's going on around it. The reason behind it is also tied to its past, since it suffered irreparable emotional damage and thus has to fill its mind with positive thoughts to offset the memories. It is known that Rotom has a not-entirely-platonic relationship with Elizabeth's Ditto, but neither of them have given any details and clam up whenever asked about it. Thus, the exact nature of their affair remains uknown. Rotom also suffers from extreme separation anxiety. It will scream in terror and panic if it's not with its Trainer even for a second. Its anxiety is so severe that it refuses to go anywhere without Elizabeth, such as the healing room of Pokémon centers, to bed, or virtually any place where it would normally be alone. This is a result of the abuse it suffered in the past, because it is afraid that somebody is going to come and take it back. Rotom doesn't like being in a Poké ball and thus never goes in one. Its explanation is that it prefers being carried around and held by its Trainer 24/7, not to be imprisoned in a cold sphere where it can't do anything but sit there without any contact with her. Unlike others of its species, this Rotom is not interested in causing mischief and does not like to possess electrical appliances, except for the Pokédex. In addition, it is highly suspectible to electrical overcharge, sometimes getting it several times a day, and is also revealed to be allergic to soy. Relationships Elizabeth They are each other's best friend, and while at first Rotom was afraid of humans, it quickly warmed up to her and they've been inseparable ever since. Elizabeth has protected Rotom many times, and it has done the same for her, showing just how strong their friendship is. Ditto Ditto, on the other hand, is a different story. While Rotom's relationship with Elizabeth is platonic, its relationship with Ditto is not platonic and it is confirmed they have a romantic relationship. They often have public displays of affection but Rotom always becomes shy when it's seen doing this. Josie Josie's Rotom Ash's Rotom Dex Rotom doesn't like this particular Rotom since it bullies it constantly. They got into a fight in The Pallet that Ichiga Seeks! and remain rivals. Known moves * Thunderbolt * Shadow Ball * Dark Pulse * Safeguard × * Disarming Voice × * Sing × * Charge * Mean Look × * Leaf Storm (as Mow Rotom) * Overheat (as Heat Rotom) * Hydro Pump (as Wash Rotom) * Blizzard (as Frost Rotom) * Air Slash (as Fan Rotom) * Will-o-Wisp Gallery Rotom Discharge.png|Using Thunderbolt images (4).jpeg|Its curious nature sometimes gets it into trouble elizabethsrotom.jpeg|Showing its happy-go-lucky side Tumblr_ojh9e0zB4L1s5fnj9o1_500.gif|Rotom sleeping inside its Pokédex (which it doesn't normally do) 180px-EP989_Transformación_en_la_RotomDex.gif|Rotom reading the entry on Ditto Rotom-anime.png Elizabeth Rotom with Kukui.png Rotom Pokédex detective wig.png Elizabeth Rotom Dex temper.jpg Rotom Dex Wash Rotom.png|As Wash Rotom in Rotom Mix Up! Rotom Dex Heat Rotom.png|As Heat Rotom in Rotom Mix Up! Rotom Dex Mow Rotom.png|As Mow Rotom in Rotom Mix Up! Rotom Dex Fan Rotom.png|As Fan Rotom in Rotom Mix Up! Rotom Dex Frost Rotom.png|As Frost Rotom in Rotom Mix Up! Rotom Pokedex Adventures.png Weston Rotom Electro Ball.png Rotom Thunderbolt.png Fan Rotom Air Slash.png Rotom Dex Hydro Pump.png Rotom BW130 Blizzard.png Rotom BW130 Overheat.png Oak Rotom Leaf Storm.png Elizabeth_Rotom_sleeping.png|Rotom sleeping Trivia * Rotom is Elizabneth's first Electric-type Pokémon and Ghost-type Pokémon. * It is Elizabeth's first Pokémon to have its Ability confirmed. * Since Rotom doesn't like goIng in its Poké ball, it is rarely seen, with currently its only appearances being when it was caught and when it was forced into it by Team Rocket. * Rotom's favorite food is marshmallows. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are not part of an evolutionary line Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are in love with other Pokémon